Link: My Idea for a Game
by Doom1
Summary: This is my idea for a game. Disclaimer- I donot own anything made by nintendo, this is just my opinion not fact, not official.


if i were to design a zelda game, i would make it like orcarina of time, but i would make the world you could explore way way way way bigger, it would have alot of small different towns, and big forests and fields  
in mine, you (unless you played allooooooooooot) you may never really explore it all  
but there would be a central theme to it of course and the game would auto-save every second so you couldnt do anything twice, the computer would throw out random events that may happen where you are  
yeah, you could be walking through the forest and bandits may attack, or you may see a lonely figure in need of assistance, or a miser and you could have his gold if you did something  
just random events programmed into the comp, some have more likely chances of happening and some would be extremely rare to come upon  
the graphics would be a bit honed from orcarina and mask, but not a whole lot better becasue all of that world would take mucho memory  
the greatest thing about the game would the the random interaction with random and the usual people, and they would remember things you did for them and some would reward you, or some might send mail to your house and you would have to check your mail sometimes for some letters would be new and or urgent from different places, and that owl from the orcarina of time, well there could a mail carrying system where the owls carry mail around  
it would totally resemble the map of the first but it would also be connected to the mask of majora and change the occupants of that town to make them look different, but still be themselves, but also many a many of other kingdoms (which is what they essentially are) would be there too for you to go explore and to help  
millions (literally even) of side quests, attention to detail like when you go to a forest it is made of actual trees and not one or 2 and then wallpaper  
and it would all be one map so no transitions, all one area so you could run from the field up into the forest without a black transition screen coming up and saying the title, then allocating you, no, it would be all interconnected and as you entered it would stay in real time but there would be a title at the top  
and no time limit on the game  
there would be mini threats in remoter or common places and/or large world encompassing quests or even wars that could happen at any time  
no time limit, you can take your time, and you could use the flute from the link to the past game to call the owl and recover you because the map would be so vast you could get lost, but why explore a forest? why you could come upon a second village of never growing children, or you could find a band of gypsys, or even trigger a cinematic of a dear grazing just ahead of you and then coming right up to you  
yeah, it would take mucho memory, so the thing is, make a seperate console for the game, it would be the Zelda machine or something and it would be one whole game by itself, it would be about the size of a game cube (more or less) and would be soley dedicated to this game  
one really great feature about it would be that it would not have the name Zelda in the title, It would be all link, The Adventures of Link, Link's World, or even just Link.  
cause in this game, sure you might see and interact with her, but lets face it, in orcarina of time, she wasnt exactly so significant, it coulda been caled Rudo orcarina of time, or Malon orcarina of time or even the Chicken Lady orcarina of time  
in Link, there would be great mountains with hidden caves and treasures, great deserts with more than just sand, vast forests where you never know what you will find around the bend, hidden lakes with strange pasts, a great ocean with sunken treasures and unknown sea beasts, and new ones like the northern territory where there was snow, and you could track down and photograph a yeti as a side quest, and come upon indian villages, castles, hideouts, large towns, and also there would be other new things like a great long river that can take you througout the whole map by taking its tributaries, and in these places there would be sounds that you would hear like birds and stuff or you might be campingg in a swamp and hear music playing off in the darkness  
new expanded item memory allows for mucho items including the usual (bow, hammer, 8 jars, wallet, magic, ect.)  
but now there will be camping gear added, and odds and ends that you may find anywhere, and a great thing? you can buy not just items, but property or even houses that you can come upon at any given time or have them built anywhere, here you could store all the other items in the (infinite or nearly) basement and send your bird to switch out items, a maximum carrying ability depending on what you   
are using, a backpack? the usual load of like what, 20? or if you have epona with you you could attach a wagon and pump it up to 50 or maybe 100  
houses are prestocked with everything and while you can buy stuff from afar or near to put in them, and you could sell your excess furniture or even house at nearly anytime, there is no obligation for you to be there but to keep the deed. not like the sims or simcity where you have to keep it up, you dont, its just a place to stay when you are tired and to keep your goods, also you would have to   
survive yourself by buying food and water (or finding it in your travels) and if you go without eating or drinking for too long your life reading will go down a bit each day, some food quenches your hunger and some drinks quench your thirst better than others, depends, and you can store excess food in your pantry at home and have your owl retrieve them for you just like items. and you never know,   
some events may trigger other dormant ones, like buying a house might trigger an event like malon coming to stay there due to some problem or so or such. and there would be an aquarium that you could send the fish you catch too. also some friends and such may even decide to acompany you at any time meaning, that you may even incorperate 2 players sometimes, first is link of course while the other may be playing as shiek or even the king or zelda depending on the story and such. there would even be crossover guest stars or could be, like you would be walking and come upon the forces of Kupa and team with mario even to fight him, or maybe (just maybe of course) collect pokemon along your journey as another side quest: catchem all. stuff like that. there would be slots in the machine where you  
could attach addons and such, and this game would be huge, and you would start out as young link and could eventually grow up, an addon might just be 2 years later or even 5, bringing on new circumstances and such  
and of course each addon would store its own memory so you could return to your starting time and nothing is meseed up so you can go on as if nothing happened to the time 


End file.
